I Didn't Even Do Anything!
by FridayScare
Summary: One-shot. One foul-mouthed genin. One impressionable little sister. Two overprotective parents. Boruto accidentally says something bad within hearing range of Himawari. When their parents find out, everything goes.
**A/N: as this is my first story here on fanfiction, I would like to ask you all to tell me what you think, positive or constructive criticism is favored. Thank you.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"Hinata!"

Uzumaki Naruto, the nanadaime hokage, the hero of Konohagakure, and holder of many other grand-sounding nicknames, was panicking.

The guy that stared down the juubi, Uchiha Madara, and even Otsutsuki Kaguya was panicking.

All because of his precious daughter's very innocent (in her opinion) question.

"Papa, what's a bitch?"

* * *

If Naruto was panicking, then Hyūga Hinata was pissed.

The matron of the Uzumaki household knelt down in front of her daughter, grabbed her on both shoulders, and shook her once.

"Hima-chan, where did you hear that word EXACTLY?" she almost screamed amidst broken dishes, a hyperventilating husband, and a missing-

Son.

"Never mind. I think I know." With that, she left, byakugan blazing.

* * *

Uzumaki Himawari merely tilted her head in confusion. She looked at her papa and asked, "Is everything alright papa?"

"Did you hear that from Boruto Hima-chan?" his papa asked her. His eyes, usually bright and filled with joy when looking at her, were now filled with what she could guess as contempt and...rage?

"Uh...Hai? I heard him call Sarada-chan that when I brought him his bento while they were sparring this morning." She explains.

"Oh... I see." Was the only reply she got.

Ignorantly, she continued. "Is it a rank like Hokage papa?" Naruto cringed. "Can I become one too?" The honorable nanadaime promptly flinched as he heard that one. Himawari doesn't notice, however, and she daydreams of being as strong as her Sarada-neechan.

"Hima-chan?" He calls, and Himawari looks at him. "I don't want you to tell that word ever again."

"Not to women." He pokes her in the forehead.

"Not to anybody." He pokes her again.

"And especially not in front of your mother." He pokes her one last time.

Still confused, she still answers, "Hai, papa."

Ruffling her daughter's head, Naruto said, "That's my girl. Now, I'm gonna take a break and have a little _chat_ with your brother."

In the distance, screams of "Hakke Kūsho!" followed by "Ayiiiee!" and two cries of "Boruto-kun!" were heard.

* * *

Uzumaki Boruto was not having the best day ever. He never expected to, but he also never expected for it to suck this bad.

First, his alarm clock didn't ring, leaving him to be late for his team meeting. This led to him getting chewed out by Konohamaru-sensei, then Sarada, then Mitsuki (even though all he said was "Don't be late next time.") On top of that, he was given 5 solo D-ranks to be completed by the end of the day after training as punishment. If that wasn't enough, Sarada floored him with a very stupid technique she called "one thousand years of death" or something during their spar.

While her kid sister was watching.

Sarada claimed she learned it from her dad, who learned it from Kakashi.

He was _so_ going to his dad and pester him into teaching him some secret taijutsu that he knew next time.

And now, she was getting chased all around the village by one very angry Hinata, while screaming death and "Hakke Kūsho!" for "tainting her little sunflower".

Dodging another vacuum palm, Boruto asked, "What did I do?!" Seriously, what did he do? He didn't even say anything to Himawari all day besides thanking her for the bento he forgot that she delivered.

"Do you know what she asked your father today? She asked her about a very specific word, one that a kid her age shouldn't say, _ever_." A familiar voice said in front of him.

"Jūken!" in an instant, he couldn't move his arms, or his legs for that matter. As he was still running, his momentum caused him to crash into a seething Hinata, who caught him and dragged him by the head back to their house. His back scraped the hard ground, but he could do nothing as he still couldn't even wiggle his fingers.

"But I didn't do anything! I promise!" Boruto said, trying to regain the use of his arms. Screw those old men in the Hyūga compound who said that his mother was too kind for her own good. The woman was _scary._

 _Help me_ , he mouthed to his teammates, both of whom followed the mother-son duo primarily for their own amusement.

They both just waved goodbye, too scared of incurring Hinata's wrath to interfere.

When they got home, Boruto was relieved that his father was not home. If he was, then he'd rather go fight an Otsutsuki again. That man was very protective of his daughter.

He felt that he was bring dragged to the living room. _Good,_ he thought, _mom's probably gonna lecture me all night about whatever it is, but at least I'll still be in one piece._ As an added bonus, he could feel his arms again. With a little more time, he could make a break for it-

"There you are."

Those three words made his blood go cold. Not because they were threatening or anything, but because they were said with a tone that he heard only once.

And it was used on a missing-nin that tried to kill Hinata. In her own home. While she was sleeping. And now that guy was six feet under. There were five things to never threaten, insult, or even look at wrong in front of that man: His family, his village, his friends, the idea of peace, and his daughter.

Craning his neck to look behind him, he saw at his father sitting on the sofa, with narrow eyes and five kage bunshin on either side. _So much for escaping,_ he thought with a sweatdrop. Whatever he may tell himself and others, he wasn't _that_ deluded to think that he could outrun and/or outhide the Hokage. That man probably has the entire ANBU hidden around the house, around every walkway, and around the entire village right now.

"He's yours Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a sickening sweet tone that Boruto knows promises pain.

"Thanks Hina-hime." Naruto said. Boruto felt his mother release his head, which _hurt_ , and leave the room.

"You know," his father suddenly said. Boruto could wiggle his toes now. A few more minutes-

"Konohamaru keeps saying that you need more dodge training. I think that it's just right as a father to teach his son how to not get hit, neh?" he smiles.

That night, people were woken up with multitudes of explosions, shouts of "Rasengan!" and lots of "I'm sorry!" by the training grounds.

* * *

For Hinata, she was sleeping in bed with her daughter in her arms, promising to protect her innocence until she was at least 30.

For Naruto, he was doing this for three reasons. One, because Boruto needed to be taught a lesson. Two, because Hinata will kill him if he doesn't, and three, he feels like he' s a better parent for disciplining his child. And probably four, _because someone tainted his daughter_ , son or not.

For Himawari, she still didn't know what that word meant, but her parents told her not to say it so she wouldn't ever. But on the upside, her Boruto-nii finally got that training he wanted from their papa, and she is being hugged by their mama while she slept, so she was fine with that.

For Boruto, he _still_ didn't know what he did wrong.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. How did I do? Thanks for reading. (:**


End file.
